


Consequences of Teasing

by phoenixquest



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dom Anders (Dragon Age), Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, electricity magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixquest/pseuds/phoenixquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett spends the evening teasing Anders at the Hanged Man. Anders takes charge when they're back home, which was what Garrett hoped for all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences of Teasing

Anders pushed Garrett backward onto the bed, following him effortlessly so that he straddled the man. Garrett’s eyes were hungry as he gripped Anders’ biceps, pulling the mage down for a kiss.

“Damn tease,” Anders growled after giving in for a quick kiss. “I’ll pay you back for that, you know.” Garrett just grinned. The warrior had been doing his best to tease the hell out of Anders all evening at The Hanged Man, sliding a hand over his thigh, squeezing his cock through his trousers when no one was looking.

“I was counting on it,” Garrett informed him, unrepentant. His fingers slid down the mage’s back to the hem of his tunic, tugging it up over his head – their outer clothes had been quickly shed as soon as the front door had shut behind them. Anders let himself be undressed before going after Garrett’s tunic, hands sliding teasingly along the warrior’s sides as it was pulled up. Garrett reached for his trousers, intending to remove them, but Anders stopped him.

“You’re leaving those on for now,” Anders told him. “They’re not coming off until I say so.”

“Unfair,” Garrett groaned. “Come on, love. I want you to fuck me.”

“I will be,” Anders smirked, loosening the ties on his own trousers. “Prop your head up on those pillows.”

“Oh, _yes_ ,” Garrett breathed, his voice husky. This was one of his favorite things to do. He arranged himself like he needed to, waiting for Anders, who seemed intent on taking a frustratingly long time to undo his blasted trousers. “Need some help?” Garrett asked cheekily.

“Impatient, are you?” Anders asked, the slight shake to his voice betraying his feigned uncaring. He wriggled his hips on the guise of moving the waistband of his trousers down, but his ass ground against Garrett’s cock, making the warrior groan. Anders laughed, letting Garrett know that’s exactly what he’d wanted.

“I can’t help it,” Garrett breathed, staring hard at Anders’ fingers as they moved his trousers to reveal his hardened length. “Fuck. I need you, love.”

“Do you?” Anders inquired, leaning over the warrior on all fours for a moment. He rutted against Garrett, the friction delicious against his bare cock, and terribly frustrating for Garrett himself. He bent his head to Garrett’s chest, pressing a gentle kiss to his skin before taking one of the man’s nipples between his teeth, biting softly at it until Garrett writhed.

“Anders…love… _Maker_ ,” Garrett whimpered. Anders grinned, not letting go of the warrior’s nipple; he knew this was one sure way to drive the man crazy. He bit down a little harder and Garrett yelped, his whole body jerking. Anders laughed softly, letting go of the hardened flesh with his teeth and gently gliding his tongue around it. “Yesss,” Garrett hissed, his hand coming up to clutch Anders’ head closer to his chest. “ _Please_. Yes. That feels so fucking good.”

“Sometimes I think you could come from _that_ ,” Anders teased him, pulling away and letting his fingers drift over the other nipple, gently, teasing, not giving Garrett the pressure he desired

“Sometimes I do, too,” Garrett let out a breathless laugh, wriggling beneath the mage. He did have unusually sensitive nipples. “I wouldn’t mind trying.” Anders laughed.

“I bet not,” he agreed. “But I have other plans tonight. Teasing me in the Hanged Man like that,” he went on, shaking his head as he mock-scolded the warrior. “I think it’s only fair I get to use you as I please after that.”

“Maker, _yes_ ,” Garrett said enthusiastically. Anders crawled up the warrior’s body, careful to touch their skin together at every possible opportunity, until his thighs were on either side of Garrett’s shoulders. The warrior opened his mouth eagerly, leaning his head up to get a taste of Anders’ cock, but Anders gripped himself and pulled away, pushing Garrett’s head down. Garrett whined.

“I want to hear you beg for it,” Anders rumbled, trying to control himself. He desperately wanted to feel Garrett’s mouth around him already, he didn’t _want_ to wait, but this was so much more enjoyable. “Beg me, love.”

“Fuck,” Garrett whimpered, his gaze hungry as he stared at Anders’ cock. “Please, love, let me suck you, let me suck your cock, I want to taste you so much.”

“Good,” Anders said, the restraint killing him. “But you can do better.”

“Maker, _please_!” Garrett begged, desperation in his voice as his tongue flicked out to try and touch even a little of the cock in front of him. Anders was careful to stay just out of reach. “Please, Anders, love, fuck my face, fuck my throat, _use me_ , I need it, I need you so much, I _need_ your cock down my throat, _please_.” He sounded on the verge of tears, and his entire body was shaking beneath the mage. Anders smiled and thrust his hips forward into Garrett’s open mouth.

“Good – _fuck_ – good job, love, very good,” Anders said shakily as the wet heat enveloped him. Garrett groaned around the mage’s cock, a sound of delicious relief, and it made Anders’ knees shake. “You’re so good at that,” he praised the man, hand stroking Garrett’s hair while the other was used to brace himself against the wall. Garrett’s eyes were closed with the sheer pleasure of being used this way, his lips stretched obscenely around Anders’ cock.

The warrior ran his tongue along the mage’s length, bobbing his head as well as he could with the awkward position, licking and sucking with fervor.

“Still,” Anders ordered roughly, clenching fingers in the warrior’s hair and holding his head in place against the pillows. Without giving Garrett a chance to protest the inability to move, he thrust himself into the man’s mouth, the head of his cock brushing the back of Garrett’s throat. He felt the man’s whimper more than heard it, and when Garrett’s hands came up to clench the mage’s ass, it was to pull him closer rather than push him away. “Yes, love, that’s fucking… _Maker_ , that’s so fucking good,” Anders growled.

Garrett thrust uselessly into the air behind Anders, desperate for some sort of friction on his own throbbing cock, but unable to find any relief. Frustrating as it was, he simply worked harder to bring pleasure to the mage towering over him. It felt so good to feel him like this, feel him in his mouth, the thick length driving into him, being _used_ , being wanted.

Anders began to thrust harder, his cock trying to push into Garrett’s throat. Garrett gagged, and Anders felt all the man’s muscles tense as he fought the intrusion. With difficulty, he stilled; feeling the man gag around him was one thing he always enjoyed about doing this, but he knew Garrett needed time.

“Relax your throat,” Anders instructed, tugging on the hair still wrapped around his fingers. “You know what to do, you’ve done this before.” Garrett took a few deep breaths, nodding. His eyes rolled up to look at the mage’s face, apology in them, since he couldn’t speak. Anders smiled at him, gentling his grip on the man’s hair. “It’s all right, love,” he assured the man. “You’re doing so well.” Garrett closed his eyes, nearly glowing with the praise. Anders almost laughed; it was so easy to stroke Garrett’s ego, and the man always seemed to appreciate even the smallest commendation.

The warrior relaxed his throat, allowing Anders to push in further, the muscle constricting around the head of his cock. _Maker_ , it felt good, and the sight of Garrett’s lips stretched over him to the hilt was incredible. Garrett’s body convulsed as he began to gag again, and Anders trembled as he towered above the man, not pulling away to give him relief.

“Relax,” Anders murmured, gently stroking the warrior’s hair now. “You’re all right, love. You can take it.” He felt Garrett relax slightly and pulled back just enough to allow the warrior to breathe. Garrett gasped for air around the length invading his mouth, but it wasn’t long before he was pulling Anders back to him, seemingly intent on swallowing the mage whole.

Garrett had managed to find his rhythm now, becoming used to the mage’s cock forcing its way into his throat. Anders quickly noticed, Garrett’s clenching fingers giving the man away, and he began to fuck Garrett’s mouth in earnest then. Wet, sloppy sounds filled the room as Anders thrust into the man’s throat and pulled back out, barely giving him a moment’s rest before slamming back into him again. Garrett couldn’t manage to keep still; he was writhing all over the bed, and Anders felt a little like he was on a bucking horse.

“Fuck, you love this, don’t you?” Anders growled, staring hungrily at the man beneath him. Garrett moaned lewdly in agreement, the vibration from the noise sending shudders through the mage.. “Ah – Maker, yes – that’s right, love,” he encouraged. His fingers were gently caressing the side of Garrett’s face, the softness a direct counterpoint to the rough way he took the man’s mouth. It felt good, so very, _deliciously_ good – the sensation of Garrett’s throat constricting around his tip every time he pushed in all the way, hearing the small moan every time he pulled back. The warrior’s fingers digging into his ass, gripping tightly in his own desperation, his way of begging for more.

The mage knew he could last, if he wanted to; he could fuck Garrett’s face for hours, if he chose. What he wanted much more than that, however, was to come down the man’s throat, gagging him with his seed, and forcing the warrior to explode just when he wanted. Plenty of time for more later, after all. He slowed down his thrusting, leaving Garrett a desperate, whimpering mess. Anders’ cock slid out from between the warrior’s lips, though Garrett mouthed at it as Anders pulled away.

“No,” Garrett whined. “Please – “

“Hush,” Anders commanded, his hand still gentle on the side of the warrior’s face. “You’ll get my cock. Don’t worry. You’re doing all right?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Garrett pleaded impatiently. “Please, I just want more, I need more, Maker, _please_ , I’ll do anything.” Anders smiled at that, taking his cock in hand and tapping it gently against the warrior’s lips. Garrett trembled beneath him as his tongue darted out for a taste.

“I know you will,” Anders crooned softly. “You’re so compliant, so eager to please. You’re beautiful like this.” Garrett’s lips were swollen and red from their abuse, his dark hair a tousled mess, his eyes desperate for more. Garrett whimpered again, writhing beneath Anders. “Are you close?” Anders asked, his tone teasing.

“Mmm… _yes_ ,” Garrett breathed. “I want…so much…”

“You want to come for me?” Anders asked with a smirk. Garrett nodded vigorously. Anders held up a hand, letting a spark jump between his thumb and forefinger.

“Oh, fucking Maker, _yes_ ,” Garrett begged desperately at the sight. “Please – _please_ yes.”

“You keep doing so well at sucking my cock, I’ll give you a little of this,” Anders promised. “Sound fair?”

“Yes,” Garrett agreed at once. “Please. I want nothing more.”

“You’re so good,” Anders smiled, stroking Garrett’s cheek. He took his cock in hand again, not softened at all in the brief interlude, and tapped it on Garrett’s lips again. He never quite understood _why_ the warrior liked that so much, but it drove him to madness every time. Garrett groaned lustfully, opening his mouth and trying to catch Anders’ cock between his lips. The mage let him, sighing softly as the warmth surrounded him once more.

Unwilling to keep waiting for much longer, Anders thrust his hips forward, driving himself fully into the warrior’s mouth. Garrett’s fingers once more tightened on Anders’ ass, loving the rough treatment even as he gagged again.

The mage could feel the heat building inside him, pounding himself into Garrett’s throat. It felt _too_ good…he wasn’t going to be able to keep it up for long. As promised, Anders braced himself for balance with one arm and leaned backward, bringing his other hand to Garrett’s cock. He squeezed it firmly through the man’s trousers and Garrett let out a loud, urgent groan around Anders.

“Ready?” Anders whispered, clenching the desperately hard length in his hand. Garrett moaned again, nodding as well as he could while the mage continued to thrust shallowly into his mouth. Anders braced himself, knowing how Garrett was about to react, and stroked a single finger along the cock that was fully hard through the trousers. He sent out first one tiny spark, then another, and finally the slightly more powerful one he knew the warrior craved.

Garrett all but screamed around the cock in his mouth, his entire body writhing as Anders felt the front of his trousers become wet. Grinning, he gripped the throbbing length in his hand and stroked through the material, coaxing Garrett’s release from him.

Bucking wildly against Anders’ hand, Garrett let the wave of electricity flow through him, coming with no further stimulation. In desperation he yanked Anders’ hips closer, choking himself with the mage’s cock. He needed more, he needed all of it, he needed to swallow the man himself _whole_.

“Fuck…” Anders groaned, removing his hand from the warrior’s length to steady himself. “That’s it, love, take it – yes, oh, fuck, so good…” He pulled out as much as Garrett would allow, thrusting shallowly into the warrior’s throat as the man suckled desperately at him. “Garrett…Garrett, yes!” Anders cried, unable to keep quiet as his release hit him, bucking wildly into Garrett’s mouth. Garrett pulled the mage as close to him as he could, letting every drop of come slide down his throat as it spurted out of the cock twitching against his tongue.

A few more groans of relieved pleasure and Anders stopped thrusting, his thighs quaking as he held himself up.

“Garrett,” Anders panted softly, gazing down at the man with sated lust in his eyes. He could feel the warrior’s hands trembling slightly where they rested on his ass, and knew Garrett was likely in no better shape than he was.

The mage managed to pull back, letting his length slip out of Garrett’s mouth. The warrior gave it a last, needy lick as he pulled away, making Anders jump at the sensation on oversensitive flesh.

“You’re amazing,” Anders breathed, slinging his leg back over Garrett and lying down next to him.

“You…you too,” Garrett said thickly, his voice shaky. “Maker, love, that was… _incredible_.” Anders smiled and managed to raise his head enough to kiss Garrett’s cheek.

“Love you,” he murmured, flinging his arm across the man’s chest.

“Love _you_ ,” Garrett replied feelingly. “Don’t think you’ve ever made me come _in_ my trousers before.”

“Well, you got what you deserved, teasing me so much,” Anders chuckled, his fingers stroking drowsily through the hair covering Garrett’s chest. “And you enjoyed it.”

“Maker, did I,” Garrett agreed. “I think I’d like to get them off before it gets uncomfortable, though.”

“Of course,” Anders laughed, nodding. He moved enough to let the warrior slide his trousers down and kick them aside, wrapping his arm back around Garrett when he laid back down. 

Garrett’s hand came up to gently stroke Anders’ hair, combing his fingers through it. The two lay there quietly, resting, relishing in just being near one another. Peaceful nights like this were rare, and they were going to cherish it while they could.


End file.
